GALS: Shibuya Warfare
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Rated M for blood, violence, explicit language, and excessive content. Kotobuki and her friends do a movie, which roughly resembles School Rumble's War Game. Setting takes places in an abandoned school, at night, as two teams battle to the death, in hopes of survival. NOTE: NO character was harmed in writing, or filming, of this fanfic.
1. Prologue

_**GALS: Shibuya Warfare**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<br>**__I don't own GALS. Also, this here is a prologue before the story, in which it's a movie-type.  
>I also don't own School Rumble, since this is a parody of the infamous War Game from Episode 2; Season 2. <em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's Note:<br>**__What you're about to see is purely fictional. No characters were harmed in the filming, uh, writing in this story. Any characters portrayed in this story, living, dead, or otherwise, is a damn dirty shame… just kidding.  
>Also, with the excessive violence and gore in this fic, I suggest that you <em>_**DO NOT **__copy or mimic ANY of the actions violence at home or outside. People could get hurt! Seriously!_

* * *

><p>"It's finished!" Ran Kotobuki cried out, "I finished our story!"<p>

Miyu Yamazaki asked, "_You _wrote a story?"

"Well, no," she grinned, "But I had help from two boys."

Ran Kotobuki presented a huge script, which was twenty pages long. She placed it on the table in Palm Tree, the local café/hangout in Shibuya. She showed it to her friends and they've read it.

"Wow," Miyu said in shivers, "How violent…"

Aya Hoshino was amazed and she remarked, "Ran, who would write such a story?"

"Oh, I had _friends,_" she winked.

Miyu slammed her hands down and demanded her to speak. Ran then sighed and said that she, Otohata, Yuuya, and Mami helped write it.

"Oh, Ran," she huffed. Aya blushed, knowing that Rei co-wrote it.

"Here's the best part!" Kotobuki cheered, "I'm adding ALL of us to our own movie!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Miyu screamed.

"Why me?" Aya asked.

"Guys, you know that Ran Kotobuki can't act without you two gals!" Ran smiled.

Miyu and Aya shook their heads and conceded. Miyu then had a puzzling thought.

"Miyu's confused," she said, "Is this idea of yours a great idea? I mean, the fact is that this story is about war."

"Yeah," Aya added, "Not to mention that there is blood involved in this. Lots of it."

Kotobuki shrugged, "Enh, so what? Second Place suggested the location scenario, which is Shibuya, at night, Mami-rin suggested it to be a shoot 'em up war type, Otohata wants to make sure that everyone gets involved, and I suggest that we shoot it here in Shibuya tonight!"

"Are you crazy?" Miyu screamed, "What if we get caught?"

Kotobuki jeered, "I was just kidding. We meet at the paintball field, just to try out some weapon and defense training. Mami-rin and Second Place will comp for us. We haven't chosen where we should perform yet."

"How many of us will be attending?" Aya asked.

Kotobuki said that along with themselves, they'll include Otohata, Yuuya, Mami, Satsuki, Rie, Harue, Yamato, Kasumi, Sayo, Misato, and Naoki… and there would be more.

"What about Tatsukichi?" Miyu asked.

Kotobuki replied, "No way. Monkey boy's all about _love and peace_."

Aya then sighed, "I suggest that you should."

Kotobuki sighed, "Fine. But he _better _not kiss me, like always. I may be his girlfriend, but I am _not _űber-stupid."

She grabbed the script and went to the front door. She then ordered her friends to find some suitable guys and girls to join in on the part. However, Miyu asked her if there will be direction in this.

"Beg pardon?" She asked.

"Well, we need someone to help direct and produce it," Miyu said, "Besides, Miyu isn't herself, when it comes to movies."

"You're getting the movie biz get to you, huh, Miyu?" Ran retorted.

As she left, Towa Himejima, the owner of Palm Tree, halted her.

"Oh, Ran, there's still the matter of your bill," she called.

"WHAT?" Ran screamed.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll pay it off eventually. Besides, I can _always _set it aside for one favor."

"And that is?"

"Let _me_ appear in your movie! I know Detective Kudoh, so I thought I'd get it the acting business. Plus, Yamato is in it, as well."

"Uh, Towa, I don't think it would be right. You _are _an owner of this cool café, and I don't think I would be ab-."

"Can Palm Tree sponsor it then?"

"Mami's family _already_ sponsored it. Why would we need more sponsors for you?"

Towa then burst into tears and cried at Ran, "How could you, Ran? If you won't let me in this movie, I'll tell everyone your secret!"

Ran hollered, "YOU WOULDN'T!"

Towa called out, "Hey, everyone, I know something about Ran Koto-!"

"ALRIGHT! I'll see what I can do!" Kotobuki conceded, "I won't promise you a big part, okay?"

Miyu sighed and said, "Towa would do _anything _to be with Ran."

**XXXXX**

The following hour, at the streets of Shibuya, Aya & Miyu rounded out the people around Shibuya, playing extras for Ran's "Movie". Many of the people in Shibuya agreed to join.

At the park, they sat by the bench and were exhausted. They _did _recruit about thirty guys and girls, including their classmates.

"Man, I never knew making a movie would be _this _tiring," Aya said.

"Miyu concur. It's been an hour, and no shooting yet. Is she even ready yet?" Miyu gasped.

"Huh? Why are you impatient?"

"Because, it won't be long before Miyu plays in a movie with my sweet Yamato."

Miyu began to grow lovey-dovey, as usual.

"That reminds me," Aya stated, "I am practicing my role for one of the mercenaries. I wanted to picture my face, my style, and my mood, just to fit in it."

"Oh, right," Miyu said, "You got the role as-."

"Hey! Here I am!" Ran called out, running to her friends.

"Ran, where were you?" Miyu cried.

"Sorry. I had to see Mami, just to fix up the scenario. Didn't you hear? We're using her high school for the scene."

"Oh, Ran! Don't tell me you got this from another anime!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's Note: <strong>__She's referring to School Rumble and its War Game from Episodes 2 & 3, Season 2 (Also in the manga)_

* * *

><p>"Duh, no! Mami-rin said that there's an old building in Ikebukuro, and it is huge. It'd be perfect for the scenario for the gunfights. Plus, we would use the grassy fields in Tokyo for some flashback scenes."<p>

Aya muttered, "You don't even know the _first _thing about cinema."

Miyu was confused, "Miyu's confused. Didn't the battle should take place in Shibuya, as mentioned?"

Ran then sighed, "Well, yeah, but bro told me at the last minute that shooting in Shibuya, and I mean guns, is against the law. Plus, I was _just _joking about it."

Miyu nodded, "Good call. That's my Yamato…"

Kotobuki pouted, "So, we practice shooting at Mami's tonight? I just got the call from Second Place that everyone is going to practice. Also, shooting is rescheduled. It turns out Yamato told me that it takes days to practice the fights."

Aya nodded, "Exactly. Normally, it would take weeks, even months, to perform the movie. That's the magic of the movie world."

Kotobuki grinned and said, "Thanks for the heads-up. That's why we will practice how to fight, even if it takes days, that's why we must practice our lines, and that's why we will perform our movie in one night."

She waltzed off, with a grin on her face. Aya & Miyu were shocked, after hearing what she said.

"ONE NIGHT?" Miyu gasped.

"Can we do _all _that in one sitting?" Aya retorted.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile at Rei Otohata's record store, Yuuya Aso appeared and chatted with Rei.

"So, you're coming tonight, Rei?" He asked.

He replied, "Yeah. I don't see why she wanted to do it right away."

"Obviously, it's her natural style; although, I _am _shocked by her choice of words in the script that she wrote."

"You wrote it, too."

"So, I did. But, I'm glad to be a part of it. It'll be great to work with Ran and Mami… but I'm _more _relieved that Monkey Boy is in it."

"Why? He's gonna die in this story?"

Yuuya chuckled and said, "Well, as long as Ran and Mami are happy, then I'll be the first to shoot him down."

Rei then said sarcastically, "Great… then don't come crying to me, if Mami Honda shot you."

Yuuya was stabbed in the heart, _not _physically.

"Also, try not to be so improvising when you go into battle," Rei continued, "People like that can get you scrapped from the movie."

Yuuya pouted, "Sure…"

"By the way," Rei asked, "Are you okay with you and me dying in the end? The script said that only one would survive. My guess is that Kotobuki wants to win."

Yuuya stated, "It's no game. Besides, you ever heard of the old saying, _"Only one will survive"?_"

Otohata sighed, "At the very least, we should call for a rewrite."

"You're hopeless, Rei."

"I'm only in this, because Aya forced me to; plus I co-wrote it."

"It's all right. We meet in Mami's place at night."

"I might not make it on time. I have to close up by then."

Yuuya left, as Rei continued to work.

Outside, three girls with red, blue, and yellow hair, and with tan skin, listened in. Just what are they up to?

"Did you hear that?" The red tan girl asked.

"Yeah, Otohata and Kotobuki are gonna be in a movie together!" The blue tan girl stated.

"Yeah! The nerve of her!" The yellow tan gal remarked.

"But Rei will die?" The red gal said, "NO!"

"He and Kotobuki wrote some script! My guess is that they're working together!" The blue gal shouted.

They agreed to go to Mami Honda's place, by following Kotobuki.

They all shouted, "You will pay for killing off our Rei (_not really_), you jerk!"

**XXXXX**

At Mami's house, everyone was performing their lines. Mami, however, is concentrating on her skills, which she mastered, among others.

"Kotobuki and I may have become such a great team, just to perform such a feat of movie cinema, but I am surprised that I have the acting skills to boot."

She then held her gun up and cried, "Asian Cinema glory is as, even though I clinched it, good as mine!"

_Mami's father said, in a flashback, "Listen up, Mami, you are born with a great family regime, in which you are destined to be the best at everything… even acting."_

_Mami said, "Yes, father!"_

Mami smirked and thought, "Today, we finish this. Kotobuki's so-called B-movie deserves a little up in the popularity move."

She then cried, "It'll be better than that Grudge movie!"

Kotobuki then smiled and said, "I see… not a bad way to perform with such fire."

Mami smiled, "Please… you think you can act? I _did _act with Yuuya."

Kotobuki yawned and sighed, "Never saw ya. Maybe invite me to watch your performance!"

Mami growled in anger, "You… Damn you, Kotobuki! How dare you?"

She doesn't know what Kotobuki said. _Burned!_

Kotobuki and the others easily performed their lines. Also, they've practice firing their guns in the shooting range at Mami's yard; though, they'll use blanks in the next chapter, a.k.a. Kotobuki's movie.

Hours later, Kotobuki declared the teams: Team one will consist of herself, Miyu, Yamato, Rie, Satsuki, Naoki, Tatsukichi, Kasumi, Misato, & Sayo; Team two features Otohata, Aya, Yuuya, Mami, and Harue. The extra guys and gals filled in the teams to make it even.

"Oh, really, Ran!" Miyu snapped, "How dare you make it in _your _favor."

Kotobuki jeered, "Duh… the more extras in it, the more we get out of it. Besides, we know how to even the score."

"Oh, Ran…" Miyu sighed.

Kotobuki then smiled, "At last! Ran Kotobuki, Super Action Hero!"

However, unbeknownst to Ran, the three tan girls snuck in and were on the team with Rei & Aya in it.

They snickered, "Oh, this is great! We get to be on Rei's team!"

Kotobuki then spoke with Otohata, and said that she and him will play captains in each team. He agreed, but only because he approved of their final showdown. Ran then snickered, "Otohata! I'll defeat you and be the hero of this film!"

Otohata then chuckled, "She's so stupid. She knew that I'll win, since she and Yuuya approved of a surprise ending."

**XXXXXX**

Aya was in her room, pondering and concentrating her role. She then remembered that she had the role of being a private, killed near in the end.

She started to glow a dark aura and said, "Kotobuki… Otohata-kun…"

What is she up to?

* * *

><p>Weeks later, which was nightfall, Ran was in her dark green combat suit and went towards the camera that Mami's butler is manning.<p>

"And… ACTION!" She cried.

And the movie began…

* * *

><p><em><strong>GALS! Shibuya Warfare ~ Take one! And… (Wait until the next chapter)<strong>_


	2. Part 1

_**Part 1  
>ACTION!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember, this is only a movie that Kotobuki made… so, we switch to THIS perspective.<strong>_

* * *

><p>On a dark and brisk night, around 11pm, a group of guys and gals were marching into an abandoned building. They proceeded to enter, by climbing over the fence and through the gate.<p>

They began to chant:

_I don't know and it's a shame! (I don't know and it's a shame!)  
>Everyone think that it's a game (Everyone thinks that it's a game)<br>Guys and Gals gotta have some guts (Guys and Gals gotta have some guts)  
>So, we have to bust our butts (So, we have to bust our butts)<em>

Inside, where it was dark, with the moon's beam shining at northwest, two teams in colored armbands appeared in each side of the building. Kotobuki then addressed to her base camp, which wore the red armbands.

"Okay, people," she barked, "What we are doing is very dangerous. This is a survival game! I am not saying that many of you will live, but we will have to survive this battle. I promise you this… we shall not go out there and die in battle. Everyone, including you guys, better man your positions!"

She then showed a map of the building:

"_Now, we shall split into 3 teams. Tatsukichi, Naokichi, and Tsukino will flank the main area with me. Sayo and Misato will man the left area, and Yamazaki and Yamato will take the right. Aihara and Iida will take the defense in the south corridor. Each of you guys and gals will side with them for protection."_

She then held up a rifle and bellowed, "Remember, if you see a blue person, shoot him down. Take them out, no mercy. Also, don't let the opponent get to you. If he fires at you, you're dead. Trust me… bullets hurt."

She then saluted, "Captain Ran Kotobuki isn't gonna let her men and women die in battle."

Her army shouted, "No, ma'am! We won't let you down!"

She then smiled, "Good! Now let's move!"

They all ran off, to their respective spots.

Meanwhile, across the north corridor, Otohata and his blue team, addressed to his people:

"Men, this is a very risky move we're doing. If we don't survive, then I promise you that you tried. Anyways, here's how we'll man our positions."

He showed a map of the building:

"_While Aya and I man the main area, Yuuya and Mami will man the east area. Kudo will flank the west area."_

Aya then said, "Whoever gets to one of Kotobuki's men, shoot them down without hesitation."

Otohata saluted to them, as they ran off.

Yuuya cried, "Follow me, men!"

Harue called to her men, "Now, go!"

They both ran in two formations. Otohata turned to Aya and said, "Aya, no matter what, we'll beat Captain Kotobuki together."

Aya saluted, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Rei turned around, while Aya let out a smirk. She dashed away, knowing of something of _her _perspective.

**XXXXXX**

The battle began. A few of the soldiers ran into the main hall and confronted the others at the opposite direction. The guns started to fire off, shooting down very few soldiers down.

Up at the south corridor, Miyu & Yamato fired a barrage of shots to four gals, who are in blue.

"I know what we're doing is wrong, but we cannot let Otohata take it down," Yamato explained.

"Miyu hates dying," Miyu cried.

In the east territory, Mami takes out a few boys in the hallway. She let out an evil cackle, and Second Place was scared.

"Whoa, take it easy, Mami…" he said, "It's just a game."

"HAH! These bastards ain't got it! They dare confront the great Mami Honda, the future Mrs. Yuuya Aso?"

Yuuya was puzzled.

Meanwhile, in a small locker room, the three tan girls (Who weren't even in this), held their guns up and sneakily went to the doorway. They had a surefire plan: Kill Ran Kotobuki.

"If we take out Super bitch…" the red gal said.

"We take out the entire group…" the blue gal snickered.

"Then Otohata will praise _us_ and _not _that black-haired girlfriend of his…" the yellow smiled.

They cried out, "Tan Gals unite! Take out Kotobuki!"

**CLANK!**

"What was that?" The red gal asked.

They looked behind the doorway and found nothing. As they turned around, they saw a girl with black hair, covered in a dark shadow.

"Boo."

**BANG!**

All three tan gals fell like rocks. They were killed by that unknown gal. Who was she?

_News from Otohata camp:  
>The three tan gals, recruited and enlisted, were out of the game.<br>P.S. Give regards to their families._

As the battle progresses, Sayo and Misato were in the west area, on the 2nd floor, with 7 of their soldiers backing-up for them.

"Sis, this is Sayo, datchu," she called on her radio.

"What's your status, over?" Kotobuki called via transmission.

"No sign of Captain Otohata. His soldiers are nowhere to be found, datchu."

"Well, find them! You guys can handle this one yourself, over!"

Misato then cried, "But without Private Naoki, we're sitting ducks! Please Captain Kotobuki! Over…"

"Naokichi is fine with me! Get off your butts and find Otohata! Over."

Sayo called, "Privates Sayo Kotobuki and Misato Iwai; datchu, over, and out!"

They ran off to the hallways. The soldiers follow.

"Men! Take the downstairs area in the first floor. Misato and I will take this area alone!"

As they ran off, they stopped by the corner. They all collapsed, with blood all over them.

"What was that?" Sayo cried.

Misato cried on the radio, "DANGER! DANGER! Captain! Our back-up has shot down! Over…"

"They WHAT?" Kotobuki cried out, "How did _that _happen?"

Sayo whimpered, "We need back up! Send up Kasumi and Naoki! Over… datchu!"

At the main camp, Kotobuki called out, "Stupid! How can we have the monkey duo help you?"

She turned her radio off and muttered, "Twenty good souls… dead… and not one will help me with my homework!"

Tatsuki said, "Ran, we should go down there and take them out. Miyu and Yamato got this one out there. Little bro and Kasumi will go with me."

Kotobuki cried, "It's dangerous! But, if it'll keep me alone… who am I kidding? _One _of you will be with me. I can't fight alone."

Kasumi raised her hand and shouted, "I'll do it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'll fight for the honor of Ran Kotobuki!"

However, Kasumi let out an evil sneer and thought, "Stupid Kotobuki… once she and I are alone, _I'll_ take her out and man this operation, myself. Then _I _will be the #1 Super Gal! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"Let's go, bro!" Tatsuki called, as the brothers ran off.

Kotobuki then said to Kasumi, "Keep a sharp look out for any suspicious movement, private."

Kasumi, with her fingers crossed, said, "Yes, ma'am. If I see someone, I'll shoot them in sight."

_I'll have to find a blue player, and then kill him AND her. Kotobuki's mine…_

**XXXXXX**

At the third floor, the red and blue armies fired at each other. Rie & Satsuki were behind some tables, fending off Harue's minions.

"Keep firing!" She cried.

Satsuki threw a hand grenade, after they stopped firing.

**BOOM!**

They all dodged out of the way… except three, who're singed by the blast.

"Damn! They're getting good!" Satsuki cried.

Rie then said, "I don't get why we'd go through this to kill Rei Otohata… and others."

Satsuki winced, "Be patient… we have to survive for Ran. We'll have to fire at them!"

Rie held her rifle and tried to load up, but couldn't.

"Jammed! Shit!" Rie shouted, as she threw her rifle, "This is nuts!"

Satsuki got up and fired her rifle at a few of the soldiers. Two fell dead, while Harue and five others held their ground, unwounded.

"Is that the best you got, losers?" Harue snickered.

Satsuki fired again, but was out of bullets. Rie got up and held up a pistol and pointed at Harue.

"A little gun can stop me?" She giggled.

Rie cried out, "I'm not… afraid… of you…"

Satsuki held her hands up and said, "Make it fast… she can't fire a shot yet."

Harue signaled to her men and called out, "Shoot them down… and _don't _stop."

But then, a mysterious black figure appeared and fired her handguns at Harue's soldiers. They all fell dead, except for Harue. Rie fired her gun and shot at the black figure.

"Why did you do that?" Satsuki cried.

Rie cringed, "She… she had a blue armband!"

"SHE WHAT?" Harue shrieked.

She looked around to find the figure, but Rie and Satsuki ran off.

"WAIT! STOP!" Harue cried, firing her gun. But the gun was jammed.

She threw it down and called to Otohata, "Captain, this is Private Kudo. Two from Kotobuki escaped; all my men dead; and, sir, I think there's a traitor afoot. Dispatch more backup, over."

Otohata said, via radio, "Roger that."

At the main hall, Mami and Yuuya were outside, getting a signal. Yuuya answered and gave her the message.

"Mami, Harue needs us," he said, "Follow me… we take the 3rd floor."

They ran off, firing at anywhere, since the place is crawling with red team operatives.

**XXXXXX**

As the battle progresses, a blue operative appeared in the shadows and pointed at Kotobuki. Kasumi saw it and pointed her gun at her.

"Captain! Blue at 8 o'clock!" She screamed.

Kotobuki turned, as Kasumi was about to fire.

**BANG!**

The soldier fell dead.

**BANG!**

Kasumi was suddenly shot. She fell face-down. Miyu was there, holding a handgun up.

"Yamazaki! How could you?" Ran shouted.

"Sorry, Captain… but Kasumi was gonna kill you. Miyu had no alternative…" Miyu winced.

Yamato shouted, "You need the back-up! We'll assist you!"

Kotobuki nodded and said, "All right… let's go."

They ran off, leaving Kasumi on the ground, dead.

**XXXXXX**

The brothers Kuroi ran to the 2nd floor corridor. They ran into some soldiers in blue. They shot them down and continued on.

"This is almost like _capture the flag,_" he said.

"We have to take down Otohata. My Ran-love maybe had beef with him, but we could take him down!"

Naoki cried out, "I want to take them down!"

Tatsuki said, "No, wait. We'll split up and find somewhere for a safe route."

The brothers split to two different rooms and hid together. Naoki then called to Tatsuki, "Bro, how is the area secure?"

Tatsuki replied, "No. I have some bogeys in my lead."

He fired and took them down. There were three boys, wearing blue.

"All for love and peace," he cheered.

Naoki cried out, "Stupid! Do you want us to be found?"

"On my signal, we run off, as soon as they clear out."

"Right."

"Keep an eye out, bro."

"You got it."

The brothers hid, until the time was right.

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the west area, on the 2nd floor, Sayo and Misato were hiding in shadows. Misato kept an eye.

"Private Kotobuki, there's no one there." Misato said.

"You bet, this is a very rightful situation, datchu," Sayo remarked.

Misato then held his pistol up and cried, "Kotobuki! We run to the battle!"

"ONWARD!" Sayo dashed off… but…

OOF!

She fell on her face. Misato comforted her and cried in a dramatic manner.

"Private Kotobuki! Don't die on me!" He cried.

Sayo, with blood on her nose, weakly responded, "I… just want… to taste… some takoyaki again… If only I... didn't listen to Sis."

"Private Kotobuki! NO!"

"Misato! Help me, datchu! I cannot die alone!"

"Private… I cannot let you die…"

A voice called, "You little brats…"

**BANG! BANG!**

Sayo and Misato fell dead, with blood on the floor. The person who shot them… was Mami and Yuuya.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "Please forgive me, Kotobuki. They _were _in the enemy camp."

Yuuya responded, "We should find Harue. She needs our protection."

"Right. Once we find her, Rei will lead us to victory."

"Is winning all that matters to you, Mami?"

"Yuuya! Even though she and I are in a truce, we _still _have demons to shake off."

"I agree."

They dashed off, as a figure appeared from behind and dissolved away in the blackness of night.

**XXXXXX**

As for Rie and Satsuki, they found themselves in the corner, being stopped by a few of Otohata's men. They bowed down, knowing that they ran out of ammo. Rie pleaded to surrender, but they didn't listen. But as they were about to fire…

**BANG! BANG!**

Kotobuki fired at the men. They fell to the ground.

"Captain!" Rie cried.

"Come on!" She cried out, "If you value your lives, follow me!"

They followed Kotobuki, as she, Miyu, & Yamato escape.

**XXXXXX**

Aya appeared in the main base of Otohata's and looked at the body count.

"Otohata-kun, fifty of our men and forty of Kotobuki's men were ousted," she said, "We're sitting ducks. All we have left is Second Place, Honda, Kudo, and twelve others."

Rei sighed, "And he has her friends remaining. We're all we have left. I feel like I have failed as a captain."

Aya held a gun behind her back and approached him with a blush.

"Otohata… if we don't make it… I just want you to know… that… I love you."

Otohata then held her and said, "I know. Trust me… we cannot let everyone die in Shibuya or anywhere in Japan. If Kotobuki dies, we'd survive. But if she obtained her goal, she'll do what she always does best: gloat."

Aya then hugged him and said, "Otohata… I don't want you to die… never…"

"Aya… this whole thing will end soon. One day, we'll look back on this… and know that we did it for everyone, who died in battle."

"These fine men, women, and classmates… it's hell, isn't it?"

"You're right. I wonder… would I _really _hurt her, after all she had done for us?"

Otohata turned away and was lost in thought, "Aya… will you? Say you will be with me on the battlefield. I know you and I love each other, but we must do it for all of us. If Kotobuki has her way… so be it."

"What will you do, Otohata-kun?"

"You man the base; I'll fight her alone."

Aya held her gun up and said, "No… I'd rather fight her alone… myself."

**BANG!**

Otohata was shot in the back. Aya fired again, with tears in her eyes. Rei fell dead. The blue team's captain had been killed… by Aya Hoshino, Otohata's _own _soldier.

She ran off, with her tears waving in the air.

"Kotobuki… if anybody wants to kill you… it's me. After all these months, I get back at you."

She dashed off, disappearing into the darkness.

**XXXXX**

The Kuroi brothers waited outside, as Honda and Aso appeared outside.

"Hey, it's Mami and brother," Tatsuki said.

Naoki replied, "They're enemy. We keep it quiet."

The brothers waited outside, until Tatsuki got a radio transmission.

"Go ahead, over, ook," Tatsuki said.

Kotobuki, from the radio, addressed, "We're outnumbered, Tatsukichi. Just me, Miyu, and Yamato! Rie and Satsuki are t-ing with us."

Miyu cried, via radio, "LOOK OUT!"

"BZT! Tatsuki-! BZZT! Run no-!"

Static was made, as Tatsuki got up.

"Ran! I'll save you!" He cried, as he and Naoki ran off.

"BRO!" Naoki screamed, "Come back!"

The brothers ran off, but Mami and Yuuya fired at them. They missed.

"Damn! Monkey boys got away!" He screamed.

He turned to the radio and called Rei.

"Rei! Rei! We need backup! Rei!" He called.

Nothing.

But then, Aya appeared on the radio.

"Second Place! Otohata was shot!" She cried, "Man down!"

"Aya! Where are you now?"

"I'm t-ing Miyu and Yamato! Can you guys make it? I need more backup!"

Just then, Harue appeared and called to Mami.

"Mami, come on. You guys owe me!"

"Harue?"

"What took you so long?"

"Our captain is dead!"

"Gasp! No…"

Yuuya cried out, "You guys, shut up! We need communications!"

But then, the radio went dead.

"Damn it!" He cried, "AYA! AYA! S.O.S.! Breaker, breaker!"

He threw it down and was pissed, "Damn that monkey!"

He then addressed to Mami and Harue, "You two! Find Ran and shoot her! No one kills our commanding officer and gets away with this!"

Mami cried, "What about you?"

He dashed off, without an answer.

Harue inquired, "What's _his _problem?"

Yuuya ran off the hallway, shooting everything in sight. He took down six of Kotobuki's soldiers, fuming.

"Damn that monkey! I'll show you what happens, when you hurt my friend!" He seethed.

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Aya was outside the main floor, aiming a sniper rifle at the red team's Rie and Satsuki, who are looking around.

As the crosshairs aimed at Rie, she asked Satsuki, "It's too quiet. Where's Ran?"

Satsuki replied, "We lost her. The radio is down. I think something happened in the aftermath."

Just then, Naoki and Tatsuki ran by and found Rie and Satsuki. They aimed their guns at them and tried to fire, by Rie was too fast for them. She fired her gun at Naoki and he fell dead.

"Naoki!" He shrieked, "How?"

Satsuki grinned, "Two-on-one… best odds of our life."

"Hey, you two!" He cried out, "Aren't you suppose to be on our side?"

Satsuki replied, "It's too dark here. How do we know that YOU hurt our soldiers?"

Rie held her gun up and cried, "I promise… I won't hold back again!"

Tatsuki pleaded, "Come on, can't we just have a little love and peace."

Rie shouted, "Drop your weapons, now!"

Tatsuki dropped his weapon and held his hands up.

But then…

**BANG!**

Rie was shot in the head. She dropped down to the ground, with blood from her head, which was still whole.

"RIE!" Satsuki screamed.

Tatsuki grabbed his rifle and fired at Satsuki's chest. She dropped to the ground, beside Rie.

"Sorry, ladies…" he said, "I didn't mean to hurt you, but it was for my Ran; but you two had it coming," he smiled, "I guess you ladies should've known better than to kill my brother, who's on the same team."

**BANG!**

"Ook?"

He dodged a sniper bullet, which whizzed past his face. Tatsuki ran off, trying to find Ran and Miyu. Aya dropped down and replaced her rifle.

"Shithead!" Aya shouted, "You and your Machida Black moves are no match for me!"

She grabbed Satsuki's handgun and took the bullet cartridge out.

"Thanks for the ammo, gals," she smiled.

She ran off, thinking, "I'll get that monkey yet."

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Ran, Miyu, and Yamato were trapped. They barricade behind a huge wooden table, blocking the firing squad, consisting of five of Otohata's remaining men.

"This is bad! We're out of backup!" Yamato cried out.

Miyu fired at the soldiers, while ducking away. Kotobuki tried to radio help, but the static kept appearing.

"Our only chance is to retreat. Miyu will hold them back!" She cried, "You two run!"

Kotobuki shouted, "Like hell we will!"

She held up two machine guns and fired at each soldier. Each soldier fell down dead, as Miyu was shocked.

"Holy shit!" Miyu cried.

Ran called out, "You two! Run! I'll finish off Otohata, myself!"

"But Ran, I mean, Captain…"

"NOW! Dispatch to the army base and send a rescue chopper shortly! Even if we cannot beat Otohata, then we have to escape. I'll deal with him on a later date."

Mami and Harue appeared from behind and called, "Kotobuki! Why not right now?"

Kotobuki sneered, "So… at last, the truce hurt."

They prepare to fight, as Miyu and Yamato retreated.

"Yamazaki!" Harue shouted.

Kotobuki stopped her, "Leave her! This is between you and me, Honda."

"Kotobuki… at last, you and I will finish it," Mami thought.

"Mami… trust me… I don't want to hurt you, as long as Second Place forgives me," she thought.

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Yuuya looked around the 3rd floor room, and tried to find a soldier. Tatsuki was doing the same thing, except… they were behind each other, away from each other. They stepped back onto each other and turned at them. They pointed their guns at each other and tried to fire. Sadly, they didn't fire.

"Monkey-boy…" Yuuya growled.

"Brother! Good to see you!" Tatsuki cheered.

Who will fire first?

"Well? Aren't you gonna fire?" Yuuya cried, "I've waited for this moment for a long time!"

"Ook?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surviving members<br>**__**Red) Ran, Miyu, Yamato, & Tatsukichi  
>Blue) Aya, Yuuya, Mami, &amp; Harue<strong>_


	3. Part 2

_**Part 2  
>The Second Half<br>of the battle AND movie.**_

* * *

><p>Miyu and Yamato ran off to a small area in the other side, where Ran was confronted by Mami and Harue. They went down the corridor to find a small room, with a working radio.<p>

"Here it is," Miyu said, "If we dispatch to the Colonel, we can send a rescue chopper to save us. Ran will survive with the Ikebukuro Gals, but you and I are super lovey-dovey!"

Yamato blushed and said, "Okay… wait here. I'll start sending the message to Colonel Himejima. You keep the door guarded."

"Roger! Miyu will protect Yamato-kun from death!"

Yamato went in the room, as Miyu guarded the doorway.

He contacted the base and called to Colonel Himejima:

"_To Col. Towa Himejima,  
>Send a copter to pick us up. Many have died, only my sister, my girlfriend, and I are the only survivors. The other teams' members are still around, with Otohata manning the guns. We need to escape. Also, make sure Otohata come back soon.<br>From, Corporal Yamato Kotobuki"_

He sent the message, but then heard shots firing. He stepped out and found Miyu, firing at the remaining seven blue members. Yamato stepped in front of her and began to fire at all seven. Every single one fell, getting shot in the chest, head, and neck. Yamato turned to Miyu and comforted her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Miyu was scared. There were too many of them…" she whimpered, "Miyu thought she killed them, but I couldn't fire."

Yamato then hugged her and said, "It's okay. No matter what, I'll watch over you and man you up. Don't worry about it, Private."

Miyu giggled, "Yes, sir."

But as they were about to kiss, one of the wounded soldiers got up and fired his last bullet at Yamato's spine. Yamato was shot, as he shoved Miyu out of the way. He collapsed, as Miyu was crying. The soldier that killed him staggered up, limping away.

"YAMATO-KUN!" She cried.

She started to cry, as she saw the soldier limp away. She held her gun up and pointed it at her head… but then, she realized that Kotobuki would not survive. So, in an intense amount of rage, she pointed at the fleeing soldier, and began to fire.

**RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT!**

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed, as she continued to fire at the soldier. He fell on the ground, covered in blood and bullets.

Miyu wiped her tears and ran off, looking for Ran.

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Ran began to fire her gun at Mami and Harue, but the Ikebukuro Gals dodged out of the way and cornered her, with a gun on the front and back of her.

"So… you guys like to cheat, right?" Ran scolded.

Harue sneered from in front, "You're one to talk. Otohata led us to victory, but today, it's _our _turn."

Mami then placed her finger on the trigger. She held up her gun and was about to fire.

"Happy trails, Ran Kotobuki," Mami snickered.

Harue snickered, "Too bad it's the both of us that will avenge our losses."

Ran chuckled, "You two Bukuro bitches don't know me well…"

**BANG!**

Harue fell dead, with a small bullet hole in her gut.

"Have you forgotten?" Ran continued, with a pistol in her hand, "I _always_ plan ahead."

"You bitch from hell!" Mami screamed, as she fired her rifle.

Kotobuki dodged each bullet. When Mami ran out of bullets, Ran jumped towards her, jabbing the handgun and her abdomen.

"You wouldn't dare…" Mami cringed.

"Make me…"

"If you do… tell Yuuya… I said goodbye…"

"I will… I'll give Second Place my regards."

**BANG!**

Mami fell dead, covered in blood. She reached for Ran, but was weakening.

"Damn… you… Kotobuki…" She croaked.

Her hand dropped, as Ran kneeled down, knowing that Otohata and Yuuya were left. However, she didn't realize that Aya was behind her. Ran heard footsteps approaching, knowing that it's Miyu.

"Miyu, let's hope that ends it. Don't blame me for what I did. It's an ironclad rule to take out all people at all costs. Okay… maybe not. When we see Second Place, I'll give him the word that I killed Mami Honda. And as for Otohata, we'll leave him be… for now. There's always a new battle for us, right? Right… and don't worry, it's our duty as Gals to continue on as friends."

She got up and held her pistol up and said, as Aya went closer, "Now… let's leave this hell and never return."

She was about to turn around, until she sensed a dark aura, "Miyu… is your dark past returning?"

She turned around and saw a girl with black hair, covered in small splatters of blood.

"AYA!" She held up her gun at her, but Aya shot it off her hands.

"Aya! I forgot about her!" Ran thought, "And I thought Mami-rin was my last opponent…"

Aya held her rifle up and fired at Kotobuki.

"Hold still, you red streaked devil!" She screamed.

Kotobuki cried, "Shit! She's good!"

She dodged every bullet and approached Aya, while on the ground. She dove in to grab her pistol, but Aya kicked it away.

"NO!" She screamed.

Aya pointed her rifle at Kotobuki. All Ran could do was kneel down.

"Go ahead… finish me off…" she muttered, "But will Otohata approve of you?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that yet. It's not the right time," Aya spoke, "And as for Otohata, you've failed to reach him after all. Even if you did… they've got to him already."

She stomped her back. Kotobuki was facedown, as Aya stepped on her neck, holding the handgun at her.

"Now… what to do about you…" Aya snickered.

Miyu appeared and saw Aya, holding Ran, about to fire.

"Aya?" She thought, "NO! She… she wouldn't!"

She ran toward them and screamed, "AYA! NO, STOP!"

"MIYU! DON'T MOVE!" Ran screamed.

Miyu halted, as Aya sneered at her.

"Ran! No…"

"One step closer and she dies," Aya announced.

"Aya… what's gotten into you?" Miyu asked.

Aya looked down and was sad. She said, "I… I have done something bad, that I'll regret."

Kotobuki asked, "What did you do?"

Miyu announced, "You… you killed everyone?"

"No…" Aya winced, "I… killed Otohata… just so that Ran won't get the chance. Kotobuki had been with me, but now… I want to do this myself; even after all those moments in hell…"

Miyu then cringed, "You… shot…?"

Ran cried out, "HOW COULD YOU? You loved that GL guy! You're his girlfriend!"

Aya sobbed, "I know! And I'll regret that! But… I blame you for making me kill everyone… I had dark hair and a very dark aura; I'm like a stealth bomber."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's Note: <strong>__"Stealth Aya" was already taken._

* * *

><p>Miyu gasped, "No…"<p>

"I killed most of our men, and most of your men, Ran. Forgive me, I'm sorry…"

"Miyu can't believe you!"

"And it drove you to kill Rei? You're uber-stupid!"

"Stupid? After all that trouble you got me, to get you to make me fall for Otohata-kun? I haven't forgotten the rumor that Shibuya had about you two! It _still _burns me! How could you hurt me?"

"Aya, what's done is done! Killing me won't bring the ice king back… _no one _does."

Miyu took a step forward and remarked, "Aya, she's right. Please… stop worrying about what you did. You'll see him again soon. And besides, you've had even bigger problems before."

Aya sighed. She said, "I should've guessed…"

She held the trigger and laughed, "I _did _have my own demons… But you girls came to me for help."

Miyu nodded and said, "We're all friends. Please… let Ran go."

Aya then smiled and said, "Well, for what it's worth… I kind of _did _warn you _not_ to take another step forward…"

She turned to Ran and shouted, "DIDN'T I?"

**BANG!**

Miyu watched in shock, as Aya smiled evilly with her handgun tightly held in her hand. She did the impossible: Ran Kotobuki is dead.

"Too late, Yamazaki," she said.

Miyu then sobbed, "No… Ran…"

Aya then smirked, as she got off of her, "And so ended the Super Gal…"

Miyu growled and cried, "No… you… you killed Ran… you… you… YOU BITCH!"

Aya threw a flash bomb at Miyu. It exploded and blinded her. Aya escaped in success. She called out to her from far away, "If you want to end this, meet me up on the roof! We'll settle this there!"

Miyu ran up the stairs, as Aya's cackles echoed through the building.

"Aya… I'll get you for this… I'll do this for the entire Kotobuki family! Ran! Yamato-kun!"

**XXXXXX**

Elsewhere, Yuuya and Tatsuki confronted each other, holding their rifles at each other.

"Brother… I'm not here to hurt you," Tatsuki said, "This is ridiculous."

"Shut up, Monkey boy!" He yelled, "It's because of you that Ran and Miyu are alive and Otohata is dead! It's your fault that everyone I knew is dead!"

"Come on, bro."

"I'm not your bro! Now, shut up and die!"

"Oh, I see… is this about Ran Kotobuki again? Fess up, man… you _did _love her, right?"

"What? How did you know about that?"

"Oh, Machida Black knows everything about you. The way you were nervous for Ran on occasions, you'd just never confessed to her."

"Easy for you to say… I'm in love with Mami Honda, thanks to you! Although, I am grateful to be with her, it won't change the fact that your Ran's girlfriend!"

Tatsuki sighed, "Second Place, I think maybe I should make you feel better on this. How about we settle this with an old quick draw?"

Yuuya asked, "WHAT?"

He cocked his gun and said, "If you love her, then try to beat me to the punch. Win or lose, then my brother, you'd lose everything. You win, you get Ran, but you lost me."

Yuuya snickered and said, "Brother, you have been asking for this for a long time."

They both stood back-to-back and stood straight.

"Ten paces and we fire," Yuuya declared, "And NO funny monkeyshines! (Pardon my pun)"

Tatsuki snickered, "Oh, don't worry. I'll try and keep up. (And I forgive that remark)"

Yuuya then thought, "If I can beat him, I'll sweep off Mami from my back and focus on Ran."

He had a vision of his romance:

"_Oh, Second Place," Yuuya mimicked Ran, "That was wrong of you to kill my boyfriend. What about Mami-rin?"_

"_Mami's dead now, Ran," Yuuya said, "But in his dying words, he told me to be with you forever."_

"_War makes everything better, Yuuya…" he mimicked._

"_Now let's leave here, Ran-Chan."_

"THIS IS IT! THIS _HAS _TO BE IT!" Yuuya cried in confidence; of course, he didn't know that Ran was killed already.

"On ten, and not a moment too soon…" Yuuya said, "Now…"

They began to walk from each other, walking ten paces.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

As they reached seven, Yuuya thought, "This is it, monkey boy. You had this coming for a long time."

8…

Tatsuki thought, "Second Place, buddy… I wish I'd know what's wrong with you."

9…

…

…

…

…

…

"TEN!" They both cried, as they turned around.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Both boys fired. The bullet went into each other. They both staggered in pain.

"You… you're not so bad." Tatsuki groaned, holding his wounded abdomen.

"You, too…" Yuuya croaked, holding his midsection, all bloodied.

"Well… I guess you won, brother."

"I guess now… Mami cannot marry me."

Yuuya laughed, as he then responded, "But… I'm glad you finished me off. Enjoy Ran-Chan."

"How can I?" Tatsuki griped, "You shot _me_!"

Yuuya realized it and said, "Oh… right. I guess it's a stalemate. For someone who used to love Ran Kotobuki, I guess there are consequences… for a guy… who has fought… for true love…"

"_YOU? _You love my Ran-Chan?" Tatsuki groaned.

Yuuya fell to his knees, before he could answer. He landed facedown.

"Rest in peace, brother…" Tatsuki whispered.

He fell in a seated position, by a blackboard. He started to laugh, as he was bleeding continuously.

"Ran… Second Place… I guess you guys are great, when it comes to friends. I'm sorry… Ran… I love you… Machida Black has… ended his… run… of love… and peace…"

He collapsed on the ground, still seated. He died.

A silence occurred, as both Tatsuki Kuroi and Yuuya Aso were in the room, dead.

**XXXXX**

At the roof, Aya was waiting for Miyu.

"I guess Miyu and I are the only ones left," she said, "And to think… I killed Otohata-kun and Ran, just to win this."

Miyu arrived, seeing Aya, staring at the full moon.

"Aya! How dare you?" She screamed, "First you killed Otohata, then you shot your fellow soldiers, now you killed Ran. My sweet Yamato-kun was killed earlier, all because of a foolish attempt of escape."

"I'm sorry to hear about Yamato. It wasn't my fault, though." Aya said.

Miyu screamed, "You bitch! You killed Ran! Do I forgive you? NEVER! You bitch! You'll die!"

She held up her gun and shouted, "THIS IS FOR RAN _AND _YAMATO-KUN! I 'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Aya turned around and held up two handguns.

"Forgiveness isn't shit…" she said, and then cried out, "JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!"

She crossed up her arms in an X motion and sneered.

Miyu cried, "So be it!"

They began to exchange shots. Miyu fired her gun at Aya, but she dodged out of the way, hiding into the boxes. She fired back at Miyu, causing her to stumble. She hid behind the small wall, reloading. But as she reloaded her cartridge, Aya jumped down from above her.

"Stealth bitch!" Miyu cried, as she dodged out of the way and fired.

Aya dodged out of the way and went towards Miyu, who was firing back. Miyu and Aya kept firing at each other, dodging each bullet. Aya went behind the small stairway, while Miyu hid behind the crates. Aya growled, as she reloaded. Miyu kicked the gas can, sending it over Aya's head. Aya fired, and the gas can exploded, which engulfed most of the surrounding in flames.

"HUH? Why did she?" She thought.

Miyu jumped and fired at Aya. Aya jumped out of the way, into the fire. Miyu looked around, trying to find her, but she rushed back to safety, behind a wall of boxes. Aya appeared from the flames, reloading her handguns. She started to seethe and shot upward in the air.

"COWARD!" She hollered, "Don't you know that the grim reaper awaits you? There is _no _escape from death _itself!_ Can't you see that?"

She stamp her foot and cried out, "YOU HEAR ME, YAMAZAKI? YOU'RE FINISHED!"

Miyu cringed and called to her, "There's no point fighting anymore. Miyu is sorry that this has been going on. But Miyu won't forgive you… for hurting everybody… including Otohata. Thanks to you… Yamato's dead!"

Aya gasped.

"Thanks to you, everybody we know is now dead. Everyone… And you and I are the only ones left. Miyu didn't want to die. But… when Yamato was killed and you murdered Ran, Miyu felt very angry. Why would you be so bloodthirsty? YOU'RE THE WORST PERSON I KNOW, AYA HOSHINO!"

Aya sighed and said, "Miyu… come on out… You and I have to finish this. What I did was out of revenge… but…"

Miyu cried out, "WOULD YOU EVEN HAVE THE GUTS TO KILL ME, AFTER KILLING REI AND RAN?"

Aya then ran off, hiding behind the crates. Miyu then growled and shouted, "ANSWER ME!"

Aya responded, "You try to kill me… then we'll talk."

"It doesn't matter. The chopper is arriving soon…" Miyu said, "You know that I'll escape soon."

"NO!" Aya cried out, "If _anybody _is going, it's me. You want to leave… you go through me."

Aya and Miyu loaded their gun and began to jump out. They ran in opposite directions and began to aim.

"One shot is all we have to do!" Miyu screamed, as she dashed away.

Aya hollered, "Good! I'm looking forward to blowing your damn head off!"

They ran off, and then confronted each other. They held their gun and…

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Both girls fired, but Aya was shot in the heart. Miyu wasn't hit. Aya collapsed on the ground, in pain. Miyu went toward Aya, who was on the ground.

"So, we _both _fired. And yet, you didn't aim at me," Miyu said, "Why?"

Aya responded, "Because… because what I did… made me realize… that I cannot live anymore."

Miyu asked, "Huh?"

Aya sobbed, while bleeding from her mouth, "I may have done stupid shit, but _this _is the biggest. I killed my boyfriend… my best friend… and everybody I know well… When I heard that you lost your Yamato… it felt hurt…"

She leaked tears from her eyes, as Miyu winced, "But… why? Why didn't you shoot at Miyu?"

Aya replied, as she held Miyu's hand, "Because… you're my friend. When I realized that I killed Rei, it felt really bad. I… I wanted to see… see him… again…"

"Aya… no… I'm sorry… No!"

"Miyu… I'm so sorry… Forgive me for everything…"

Miyu sobbed, as Aya whispered, "Please…"

Aya's hand dropped and was dead. Miyu then cried on her, as she began to get up.

She hollered, as she picked up her dead body:

"**AYA!"**

**XXXXX**

Hours later, as the sun began to rise up, Miyu saw a chopper fly by. She signaled to it. The helicopter landed, as Miyu went toward it. Towa Himejima appeared and saluted to Miyu.

"Colonel Himejima," she said.

"At ease," Towa said, "So, where's Yamato and Ran?"

Miyu looked away in sadness. Towa then said, "I see… they didn't make it. Are there any survivors?"

"Miyu checked the perimeter… everybody's dead. Second Place, Tatsukichi, Mami-rin, Otohata… even Aya. They all fell…"

She placed her hands on her face and began to cry.

"Miyu lost everyone! Miyu's lonely!"

"Oh, there, there, Private. It's okay. What they went through was only a game. Sadly, they were only trying to survive. In life, there are winners… and then there are losers. I would say that _everyone's_ a loser. You die… you lose. Miyu… you survived. But you lost everything in the process."

_A montage showed each of the main character, laid out and dead._

Miyu wiped her tears and sobbed, "I don't want to live anymore…"

Towa giggled, "Oh, don't… it's okay. Cheer up! You have a bright future ahead of you. We'll return to base and we'll sort this out with hot chocolate. Okay?"

Miyu smiled and said, "Right."

"And, hey! Maybe I'll tell you Ran's secret! Now that she's dead, I might as well."

"Right, Colonel."

They went up to the helicopter and sat in their seats. The copter flew off, heading toward the sunrise. Miyu looked at the building from faraway, where they fought, and let out a tear.

"Yamato…" she whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Towa said, "All those fine GL guys and gals… came here for the dying. While those big wigs… those Japanese people… those guys, who are grounded in their offices, who never knew what a single bullet whizzing past their heads was like. We wanted to get them there; those people who live in their cozy homes, twenty miles behind the enemy lines. Who are they to tell us? Who are they, _indeed_?"

Miyu sighed, "War is hell…"

She prayed, "Rest in peace… _all_ of you guys. Miyu misses you all."

The helicopter went off, leaving many memories for Miyu Yamazaki, the last survivor of this war game.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now let's head down to the wrap party.<br>Next time: The Epilogue.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please note: <strong>__No characters were harmed in the writing of this fic. Am I trying to BS you? I'd never kill off the characters in my own stories (Unless noted)!  
>Above all, NEVER try this stuff at home or anywhere. Uh, just in case you forgot my disclaimer from the Prologue.<em>


	4. Epilogue

_**Epilogue  
>The Wrap Party<strong>_

* * *

><p>At Hounan High, the next day, Mr. Nakanishi was very angry by the fact that they shot a movie… late at night. But he was relieved that they <em>were <em>supervised by some adults, including a police officer.

"Honestly! I've heard such disturbance going on, but you kids should've known better than to make noise at this late at night."

_Did I forget to mention that __all__ the students are still alive?_

"We're sorry," they all said, as they bowed their heads.

Nakanishi cried, "I'd expect much more of this from Kotobuki, but the principal is putting me in the chopping block. ALL the Hounan High student body went and nearly killed each other."

He sobbed, as Ran patted his shoulder.

"Naka-Teach," she said, "It was just a movie shooting. We've already finished the process to presenting it. But you just don't know cinema."

Nakanishi seethed, and then yelled, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO MAKE ALL THAT NOISE, DO YOU, SPIELBERG? NOW STOP CHEERING ME UP!"

**XXXXX**

At Palm Tree, the gang was a little bummed, yet a little happy that the movie ended.

"Now, all that's left is to present it to the next Culture Fest!" Kotobuki grinned.

"You're actually going through with it?" Miyu shouted, "I can't believe that they may allow it!"

Tatsuki remarked, "I'm surprised that no one was expendable."

Towa asked, "So, when will we see the final project?"

"Soon," Miyu said, "The film is almost finished being developed. Now, all we need to do is watch it at home."

Kotobuki sighed, "Though, I _don't _approve of the ending. In any case, Aya is not here, since she is still upset about the film."

Tatsuki remarked, "Aw, she's bummed that she broke the script and killed Otohata."

Kotobuki shouted, "She didn't have to kill _me_, too! What the hell is her deal? She's bummed over Otohata… and BOOM! The film ended and she became an Academy Award Actress!"

She sobbed and whined, "That was supposed to be _my _role! _I _was supposed to survive in the end!"

"Except you didn't, Ran. Miyu did," Miyu giggled, "But, when it happened, all of a sudden, we kind of went and ad-libbed and improvised throughout the movie."

Kotobuki then sighed in disappointment, "Damn her…"

Towa then thought, "Maybe if we did a sequel, I'll ask Gill-Man to be in it."

**XXXXX**

Aya was outside Rei's shop, waiting for him. He arrived and saw Aya, very upset.

"Hey."

"Hey… Otohata…"

She then trembled. He was very confused, as Aya started to cry.

"I cannot believe I did all that!" She sobbed, "It wasn't supposed to happen! The script calls for you and Ran to fight in the end; not Miyu & I."

"Well, you were upset and you had to think fast," he explained, "Besides, some red-streaked GAL forgot to write the ending to this script, so we had to think of something."

Aya sniffled, "Why? I never felt that way before. It wasn't right to be angry."

"Of course not. But you _did _manage to finish it. What's done is done. We're still alive, right?"

Aya nodded, "Right."

They both hugged, as Aya was smiling.

"Next time," he added, "If you get angry and lip off, do it at Kotobuki's face, for once."

She replied, "I will, but I doubt it. I'll have to watch myself, from now on. This is like the first time that I went ballistic and yelled that loud. I'm such a jerk."

"No, Aya, you're just feeling honest."

Aya then said in confusion, "But… It was true… Wasn't it?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Ikebukuro, Mami & Harue, along with Yuuya, began preparing for their _own _movie.

"Damn that Kotobuki!" Mami shouted, "Kill me off like that! And what the hell kind of ending was that? I swear that I'll make a _better _movie than her!"

Yuuya said in worry, "Poor Mami. She must be a little pissed over the movie."

He then asked Harue, "So, why are _you _helping her?"

"Yamazaki was the last girl standing, thanks to Hoshino. I'd figure that it's better _her,_ than Kotobuki."

Yuuya was in disdain, "Man… Here we go, again…"

Mami declared, "Next film we co-write, Hoshino is SO not in this one!"

Yuuya said, "Yeah, yeah… To be honest, I never saw her so angry."

Harue scoffed, "She should be in Screen Actors Guild."

Mami then laughed heartily, as the others were in disgust.

Yuuya thought, "Better her, than Ran, huh? Well, that seems fair…"

**XXXXX**

The next night, Kotobuki was sleeping, still remembering the movie she did. She then thought, "I wonder… Does Aya hate me now? We've had our differences in the past. Still, I'm surprised that she can bitch and complain, just like that."

"_And it drove you to kill Rei? You're uber-stupid!" Ran shouted, while being on the ground._

"_Stupid? After all that trouble you got me, to get you to make me fall for Otohata-kun? I haven't forgotten the rumor that Shibuya had about you two! It __**still**__ burns me! How could you hurt me?" Aya shouted, pointing a gun at her._

_(This happened, during the movie)_

"_Aya, what's done is done! Killing me won't bring the ice king back… __**no one**__ does."_

_Miyu took a step forward and remarked, "Aya, she's right. Please… stop worrying about what you did. You'll see him again soon. And besides, you've had even bigger problems before."_

_Aya sighed. She said, "I should've guessed…"_

_She held the trigger and laughed, "I __**did**__ have my own demons… But you girls came to me for help."_

_Miyu nodded and said, "We're all friends. Please… let Ran go."_

_Aya then smiled and said, "Well, for what it's worth… I kind of __**did**__ warn you __**not**__ to take another step forward…"_

_She turned to Ran and shouted, "DIDN'T I?"_

_**BANG!**_

Kotobuki was simply scared. She draped the covers over her and was shaken.

"Damn it… I'm beginning to think that the whole movie ordeal was a bad idea," she shivered.

**XXXXX**

The next day, the others viewed the movie and were amazed by its outcome. All of Ran's friends were astonished, mixed with a portion of disapproval.

"Well, that was awful, killing us off," Rie explained.

Kasumi smiled, "Well, I _did _have that role pretty well."

Naoki held her tight and said, "At the very least, you were amazing, playing the Benedict Arnold in this movie!"

Kasumi growled, "I _wasn't _acting!"

Outside, Tatsuki was in tears, after seeing the scene with Aya killing his girlfriend. Ran appeared and asked him, "Why aren't you watching the rest, Tatsukichi? You and Second Place had an uber-amazing duel, there."

He sobbed, "Why did you die, back there, Ran-Chan?"

He got up and cried, "I cannot believe that you died for me… Aya-ppe killed you… and I'll never forgive her. I LOVE YOU, MY RAN! I'M SO HEART-BROKEN!"

"Stupid!"

"OOK?"

"Tatsukichi, it was _just _a movie! And besides, when Aya shot Otohata, evading the original script, we had to think fast. Didn't you get the message?"

She then snapped, "And I'm _still _alive, dumbass!"

Tatsuki let out a laugh of relief, "Oh, goodness! Machida Black was lost in the moment! I forgot it was all an act! But having to duel Second Place brother… An amazing performance!"

He then cheered, "Best death scene goes to… Ran Kotobuki!"

Ran laughed, "You are such a drama queen! Aya had the best death in the final scene. You should've seen the ending."

Tatsuki then smiled, "Promise me that you'd _never _do it again. Don't die on me again!"

He held her and was about to kiss.

"Kiss me… Kiss me, plea-."

**WHAM!**

Tatsuki was flying, when Ran socked him.

"Alright! FINE! Just keep your smooch-face away from me, you damn idiot!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the end, Kotobuki's movie became a huge hit… around Palm Tree. Of course, the film was rejected in Hounan High. It was declared TOO violent… but it DID showed a lot of acting.<strong>_

_**Kotobuki never made a film again… but you never can tell, coming from her pea brain of hers.**_

* * *

><p>Kotobuki smiled, as she let out a gleam, "I'm ready for my close-up, mister director!"<p>

Miyu sighed, "Oh, Ran…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The preceding fan fic you just read is PURELY fan-made and PURELY fictional. No characters were harmed in the filming, uh, writing in this story. Any characters portrayed in this story, living, dead, or otherwise, is a damn dirty shame… just kidding.<strong>_

_**But you already know that…**_

_**Also, feel free to NOT try to mimic what they just did at home OR anywhere. Trust me. It hurts… like hell.**_


End file.
